


Bruised Fists

by Winterkissed_Jasmine



Series: Qrow X Ruby [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fist Fights, Licorice I love it, licorice - Freeform, that's the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterkissed_Jasmine/pseuds/Winterkissed_Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were making fun of you! I could just let them stand there and talk about something that they knew nothing about!"</p><p>"Ruby..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Fists

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Special thanks to Aly for ever introducing me to this fic with her amazing series:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/373520

Ruby was walking through the halls, her hood fluttering behind her as she made her way through Signal. If the sun was dark outside, it was only because it was shining through her, beaming out of every orifice in her body, the smile on her face bright enough to burn. After all, this was finally the big day. The day where she was able to make the final touches to her darling Crescent Rose, and make it into the weapon that Ruby had always dreamed of. She had been training with Qrow for the last few weeks, both in making a working, dangerous scythe, and practicing how to use one. 

And she couldn't have been any happier, until she rounded the corner, and was caught in the conversation of a group of students, a year older than herself. 

"He's a _drunk._ " One of them said, his disgust evident in his tone. "God, you can smell it on him while he teaches his classes!"

"One time, I saw him pull out a flask! A flask, for gods sake!" Another said, sneering. 

"He has absolutely no dignity!" 

That bright burning light turned to flames in her stomach, the heat rising and singeing every nerve in her body. Ruby had always known what other people said about Qrow, but she had never walked into them saying it so blatantly. 

"Shut up!" The words snapped out of her mouth before she could stop them. The group turned, looking surprised, then sneering. 

"Aw, is the Drunk's pet offended?" One of them mocked. " _Shut up!"_ They imitated in a shrill voice, the group laughing. 

"You know, your Uncle really should get fired. He has no place teaching students while hungover!" 

The worst part of it was that they had no idea what Qrow had been through, why he drank. He drank to remove the sorrow, the pain, the horror of being a Hunter. Ruby lifted her chin, baring her teeth. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" She spat. Her hands itched to go to Crescent Rose, but if she whipped out her weapon without initiating a duel, she would get her weapon taken away and suspended. Instead, her fingers balled into fists, finger nails digging into her flesh. 

One of them shoved his way to the front, sneering down at her from above. "Awww, look guys!" He taunted. "The drunk's got a secret admirer!" 

The jeer hit too close to home, and Ruby reacted without thinking. She threw herself at the boy, tackling him to the ground. He seemed surprised at her sheer muscle, but no one seemed to understand that most of the week, she  _was_ working with Qrow. She had to be able to hoist the weight of Crescent Rose without falling, which meant building a lot of strength.

And she used that strength to slam her fist straight into his nose. 

 _Remember Ruby, aim for the nose or balls. That'll take them down quickly. Or just keep punching their face until they give up, or tap out._ Yang whispered in her mind, though Ruby doubted that when Yang taught her how to fight, it wouldn't be for taking down a bully. 

But she listened, and kept punching, snarling like a wild animal. Her nails ripped across his face, already bloody from his nose, tearing into his skin as his own hand crept up and yanked on her hair. The pain brought tears to her eyes as her head was yanked back, so she turned her head and sunk her teeth into the flesh of his arm. The boy's elbow jerked, slamming into her cheek, making her cry out in both fury and pain. 

"Ruby!" Arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her up and off. She screeched, fighting, until the familiar voice made her pause. "Ruby, enough!" Qrow.  

There were other teachers swarming about, helping the other boy up, while Qrow kept his arms circled around her waist. When the boy turned to look at her, she snarled, straining to be let go, and he flinched. 

"Dammit, Qrow, take her out!" The fury in her died out as soon as the other voice joined. Her dad. She cringed, and didn't fight Qrow as he dragged her away, through the halls of teeming students, trying to see what was going on, until they finally entered his classroom. 

Qrow released her immediately, slamming the door. He didn't even say a word, stalking to his desk. Ruby could feel her stomach tightening, knowing the storm that was about to go down. She tenderly pressed against her cheek, already knowing that a bruise would well up. Her knuckles were gnarled as well, torn from slamming it repeatedly into that boy's face. 

"What was his name?" Her head jerked up, and she frowned. Qrow was leaning against his hand, pressing his fingers against his temple.

"What?"

"What was his name?" 

"Oh. I don't know. James or something."

Qrow exhaled deeply pressing his fingers harder against his forehead, as if fighting back a headache. "Come here," He flicked his wrist, and she approached him warily, wondering if his plan was to spring an attack once she got close enough. She slid onto his desk, pressing her hands hard against her thighs, lips sinking into her lip.

His red eyes still managed to take her breath away, and she found herself struggling to push the air out of her lungs as he reached over and took her hand. "Ruby," He murmured gently, and her heart skipped a beat painfully. She hated hearing the sound of him so weary. 

His thumb ran across her shredded knuckles, and she flinched at the sharp jolt of pain. Qrow let out another sigh, before pulling out a roll of bandages, getting to work on her fingers. 

Ruby still felt wary, wondering if his goal was to fix her and then yell. 

"I'm not going to yell at you," His eyes flicked up to her own, and she glanced away quickly. He always seemed to know her so well. It was why they along they way that they did, their personalties clashing, and yet fitting like strange puzzle pieces. 

"You aren't?" 

He sighed again. He seemed to be sighing a lot, and it seemed a little excessive to Ruby. 

"No." He treated her hands with the upmost gentleness, cleaning away the blood, some of which was hers, and some of it was the boys. "Why did you get in a fight with him?" 

When Ruby was a child and had Qrow and Yang read her books, she never understood the saying that disappointment hurt worse than yelling.  _Why in the world wouldn't yelling hurt less?_ But now she understood it, and flinched back, pulling her hand out of his grip, not wanting to look in his exhausted red eyes. The sound of him being drained was worse than if he would start screaming. 

"He... was saying stuff," Her voice came out smaller than she expected, and she wanted to kick herself for sounding weak. 

"You punched him because he was being a bully to you?" He frowned slightly. "Was it about Yang?"

When she hesitated, he took her hand again. "Ruby?"

"They were mocking you!" The words bursted out before she could stop them. She dug her heel into the wood his desk, feeling her blood boil even when she just recalled what they were saying. "They were saying how you were a drunk! How you should be fired!"

It seemed to finally click in Qrow's head, and he sat back, still gripping her hand. "Ruby, they say those things all the time," Ruby stared at him. How could he sound so relaxed, as if their words didn't bother him? "You shouldn't have fought them, even if they were being rude."

"They were making fun of you! I could just let them stand there and talk about something that they knew nothing about!"

"Ruby..." He stood up, stepping closer, towering over her. Qrow's eyes seemed to darken as he lifted a hand, running it down her cheek, ghosting across the bruise. "I know you want to defend me, but you shouldn't allow them to get to you like that."

Ruby made a small noise, and glanced away, only to have his fingers tilt her chin back up. "I'm an adult, I can handle a little teasing." 

She snagged her bottom lip in shame, and his crimson eyes flicked down briefly. "Will I get in trouble?" She murmured.

There was a moment of silence before he lifted her hands to his lips, and kissed each bandaged knuckle. "No. I'll make sure of it." The kisses sent both heat and ice filling her veins, making the breath freeze in her chest. 

They were dancing in dangerous territory, Ruby knew that, Qrow knew that, but for a single moment they weren't in school, but trapped in each other's gazes. His hand reached up, gently cupping her cheek, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"I won't let you get hurt,"


End file.
